


Lost and Found.

by jazzypizzaz



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x07 reaction fic.  Blaine and Dave are alone now, but it’s okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found.

Blaine stands rooted to the spot as his three best friends and Kurt’s new friend leave to their double date. The world starts rushing in and all the air seems to leave the room and the emptiness rings with sudden silence. Blaine can’t hear his pounding heart or the door shutting behind them or the birds chirping outside. 

All Blaine hears is the distant memory of “Maybe I don’t!” and the pounding rain in New York.

He buries himself inside Dave’s old jacket, buttoning it up tight against the sudden chill in the room, all the warmth and promise this day previously held leaving on its way to Breadstix. 

After a moment stood rooted to the spot, the world around him fades back in, the swish splat swish of Figgins’ mop echoes from the halls, so he puts his hands in pockets, swallows thickly, and starts trudging slowly out the door.

After leaving McKinley, Blaine drives, with the radio silent and past conversations still reverberating in his head, and ends up halfway to the apartment until he realizes he can’t go back there. He does a u-turn in the middle of the road and heads abruptly in the opposite direction, towards crop fields and nowheres-ville Ohio.

He has no idea where he’s going, but there’s nothing for him here.

———-

Dave whistles as he strolls down the hall, keys jingling in his hand as he returns to the apartment after a good practice. Dave set a couple new PR’s at the gym today and met a couple guys willing to play a pick-up game of soccer with him. Dave feels tired from all the activity, but still pumped. Refreshed from the blood rushing through his body, Dave feels so alive and like every day he is grateful for that. Dave starts planning out practices for the week with his football team— and how to get Craig up to snuff, that kid could be so much better with just a little focus— as he opens the door and heads for the shower.

Still lost in thought, running through plays in his head as he washes off the grime of the day, Dave is jolted out of his distraction by the bottle of hairgel and blue toothbrush still sitting on the bathroom shelf. Dave dries off then checks the bedroom closet, and sure enough Blaine’s rack of bowties is also still there.

He realizes they never discussed who would get the apartment, and now Dave isn’t sure if he should help Blaine pack up, or if he should call his former roommate to see if his old place is leased out yet or not. He wonders if he should text Blaine to see how his declaration of love went, or if Kurt (or, more importantly, Blaine) would find the intrusion unwelcome. He wonders if Blaine will still come with him to football sometimes— it was nice to have company at those early morning games.

Dave sighs and looks around at all the echoes of his now ex-boyfriend around the room— the trophies and knickknacks and neatly stacked pile of sheet music. The lurid rainbow theme relentlessly brightens any storm clouds gathering in his mind, and Dave smiles to himself as he shakes his head. Blaine is his ex-boyfriend and they lived together in an apartment that looks like Lisa Frank threw up in it. Brittany and ex’s at Breadstix and bears— despite the weirdness of the last couple weeks, Dave knows he wouldn’t trade their time together for anything.

He walks to the closet and dresses carefully in a nice plaid shirt (the one Blaine said accentuated his broad shoulders), some tight (for him) jeans, and his shiniest giant belt buckle. 

Before exiting the apartment, he grabs his cowboy hat, from where it sat dusty on a back shelf, and heads out for the night.

He doesn’t know if he belongs in this apartment, but he knows his home is wherever family and friends are, so he heads out to the welcoming community of Scandals.

———-

Blaine drives and drives and drives, directionless, his breath coming in quick and short, and the rural scenery out the window a blur beneath the tears welling up in his eyes—

Dave was so sweet before he left and had been so patient these past weeks— months really— with dealing with all Blaine’s whirlwind emotions about Kurt, but he can’t go back there and tell Dave it was all for nothing and now Blaine’s right back where he started, bereft and alone and an utter failure, and he cheated on Dave for nothing and now he doesn’t even have Dave for comfort but was that ever a fair relationship to begin with? and Kurt will never truly forgive him, not when there are mature older men and not when Blaine’s such a failure and a cheater and—

Blaine takes a deliberate deep breath, drawing the oxygen deep into his lungs, then wipes his eyes, and pulls over next to a field on the side of the road to regain himself. He looks around at the two-lane highway, extending off in either direction, the surrounding features bland and unassuming, and realizes he has no idea where he is. Blaine doesn’t even know what street he’s on, or which way goes back to town.

He takes another deep breath, turns off the car, and climbs onto the hood. Night had fallen, at some point— Blaine doesn’t remember it getting dark, but now it is— and all the stars are out in a way they never are in New York, twinkling merrily. The only sounds are his careful breathing, a few crickets, and the distant hum of traffic. There’s no one around for miles— probably— but this time the solitude and relative silence is peaceful, comforting. 

Blaine looks up at the stars— stretching in an uninterrupted expanse across the heavens, and thinks about Dave, about his courage and his newfound easy-going approach to life. He thinks about all the hairy men in Breadstix, happy to see Dave, genuine and unguarded. Blaine thinks about Kurt, stopping the wheel and singing the duet with him— flirting and smiling and glancing at him all coy and knowing. He thinks about the new Glee kids, dancing and laughing and playing dress up, a blur of feathered boas and silly hats. He thinks about Rachel and Sam and new love after loss. He thinks about Rachel’s Glee pinboard and the empty wall but full hearts once they dismantled it. He thinks about the Warblers, how they don’t really understand him, but they respect him and they listen to him all the same. He thinks about Little League and football and fat Craig. He thinks about the kiss.

Blaine has no idea where he is, or where life will take him from here, but even though he’s alone right now, everything will be okay. 

With Kurt or without him, Blaine is still Blaine. Everything will be okay.


End file.
